The use of video image tracking of the driver of a vehicle allows for the determination of various facial characteristics of the driver including the position, orientation, and movement of the driver's eyes, face, and head. By knowing driver facial characteristics such as the driver's gaze, ocular data, head position, and other characteristics, vehicle control systems can provide enhanced vehicle functions. For example, a vehicle control system can advise the driver of driver distraction, driver inattention, or drowsy driver situations. In addition, driver facial characteristics can be used to control vehicle functions and adjust sensitivity of certain systems, improve the mode of driver/vehicle communications, and increase the efficiency of driver/control features, among other functions.
In the past, it has been proposed to install an independent tracking system having a video camera added on the vehicle dash or steering wheel column to generate video images of the driver's facial characteristics. However, the proposed dash-mounted video cameras were generally large (bulky) and could obstruct the field of view of the driver. In addition, the images of the driver's face captured with the dash-mounted cameras offer marginal performance. Similarly, proposed steering column mounted cameras likewise may provide inadequate viewing of the driver's face. Further, proposed video tracking systems were intended to be installed as aftermarket systems that required a separately installed video camera and processor which results in added components and substantial cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide for an imaging system for tracking vehicle driver characteristics which does not suffer the drawbacks of the prior proposed approaches. In particular, it is desirable to provide for an image tracking system which can be integrated into the vehicle at low cost and without excessive components. It is further desirable to provide a tracking system which does not interfere with the driver's field of view and operation of the vehicle.